


Mentalist Gets Pounded

by Tsukkibito



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkibito/pseuds/Tsukkibito
Summary: Senku discovered Gen's lover's broken pieces.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Mentalist Gets Pounded

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim. While on a break from writing my 19 Days fanfic. A bit out of character. Or maybe a lot. But I needed to read it so I made it. Kinda in a hurry. Written like how I normally talk. But whatever.

  
"Gen," Senku called. Gen stopped on his tracks as if the world's been hit with a pause button once again. Like he's been petrified for the second time.

Gen took his time before turning to face his serious-all-of-a-sudden friend. He knew this was coming.

"What is it, Senku-chaaan~?" 

He's the mentalist but Gen felt like the other guy's probing the insides of his brain, looking through his thoughts that he's been trying so hard to suppress.

"Aren't you gonna talk to me?"

"But Senku-chan~ We're talking aren't we?" Gen pretended to laugh like he always does. Thankfully, Kohaku is approaching. Gen ran towards the girl to escape but Senku caught his wrist. Gen winced. He's not expecting Senku to have that firm of a grip.

"Eh? What's the matter with you two? You've been acting weird all day," Kohaku asked. She glanced at Senku's hand on Gen's pale wrist. "Were you fighting?"

"N-No---! We would neveeer, Kohaku-chaaaan~ ♡"

"No. But we have something serious to talk about. Can you please tell the others to not disturb us until I say so?"

Kohaku stared at Senku curiously. Then she shrugged.

"Sure. You're the chief after all."

Gen tried to catch Kohaku's eyes but the girl was too fast on her way. 

"Let's talk about it inside," Senku said as he procreded to pull Gen towards their headquarters.The older guy has never seen the young scientist act so irrationally. 

Senku let go of Gen's wrist and closed the door and the windows. 

"Wait a minute, Senku-chan. Please don't get so worked up over that simple matter-"

Gen almost jumped when Senku closed the gap between them and faced him with such dark glint in his eyes.

"Simple? We just saw your. . .your . . ." 

Senku's cheeks flushed red and his eyes started to water.

"Ah, damn it, I can't deal with this kind of emotion," Senku chuckled bitterly and wiped his eyes and his face with both palms and arms.

Gen sighed heavily. He's too fond of Senku that it hurts him to see the boy like this.

"Senku-chan~ You're making me sad too." He held Senku's shoulders as the other boy gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying hard.

"Why won't you cry for him? He was your boyfriend!"

"Right? He was my boyfriend. So why are you crying like you're the one who lost him?" Gen asked calmly as he rubbed Senku's back. The other guy was surprisingly childish when it comes to dealing with unfamiliar emotions.

"Because!" Senku frowned. He raised his face to look at Gen. "When we found his pieces, you looked so torn apart! But then you started acting like everything's fine. You think I can't handle it if you get weepy?!"

Gen almost laughed at the word but he knew he had to take care of this like a mature adult he is.

"Senku-chan, you know you're being irrational right now, right?"

"Of course I know. I'm not ignorant," Senku said and sniffed furiously. 

"You know, you and I, and everyone from our time, lost everything we had ever worked for. I'm a realist, Senku-chan. I wasn't wishing for something to bring him back to me, partly because I've moved on. Being with you was the most fun I've ever had and I forgot about him. Like a distant memory, really," Gen explained while staring at Senku's face. 

"I don't understand. Taiju loved Yuzuriha all these years."

"Maybe so. And they were lucky they had you to bring them back to life and continue what they started."

"Gen. You're a shallow man, aren't you?"

"I told you over and over, Senku-chan~" Gen moved closer to Senku. "It's enough that you cried for my sake."

Senku closed the gap between them to press their lips together. They've done this before, but nothing has changed, he's still thrilled to have Gen this close to him like a part of his anatomy. He was worried that what happened would make Gen distance himself from him while mourning his loss but he's glad it turned out fine.

Gen stripped his multi-layered clothes with Senku's help while their tongues clashed with each other like two hungry beasts trying to outmaneuver each other. Senku led Gen to the laboratory table and the older guys winced when the cold glass touched his bare ass.

"Ahh~ Senku-chaaan~" Gen moaned. He knew it's the biggest turn on for Senku and he never fails to get a response. He even teases Senku and calls him like that in the middle of doing their tasks, with everybody present.

"Haha. You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Senku chuckled. Gen's on his back with his legs spread wide open in front of him. Senku bent down to kiss Gen's inner thigh and heard him gasp in encouragement. 

"I want you now, Senku-chan. Senku-chan!"

Senku held his own positively petrified penis, coated it with his own concoction of aloe vera and cocoa butter lubricant and gently inserted it to Gen's pinkish butthole. The older guy groaned with pleasure as his body arched over the table. Senku held Gen's knees apart as he thrust slowly and carefully.

"Senku-chan. Faster! Fuck me harder!" Gen said with his eyes closed and tongue lolling out while gasping for air and moaning his name. The guy doesn't even care if they're heard outside.

Senku thrusts harder and faster, slamming his groin on Gen's ass. It's making him lightheaded and it felt like he's floating in space. He closed Gen's thighs and pressed both thighs to the side to make it tighter and he gained a pleasurable sigh from Gen. 

"Uhhh uhh uhhh! Yeah, yeah, that's it, Senku-chaaan~ Fuck me, Senku-chaaan~"

Gen felt Senku's dick throbbing inside him. He never expected the guy to be this good at making love. Senku's known for his lack of stamina when doing heavy work and Gen thought that only Science could arouse him. But now he's being pounded senseless and he's feeling pleasure beyond what he was used to.

The truth is, he's devastated and he's been crying in secret. But Senku trusts him. Everyone sees him as the manipulative advisor so he's afraid that people might feel uneasy when they see him not being himself.

And Senku matters to Gen now. Nothing else. It's the only name he shouts when he's feeling this good.

"Ahhhhh! There, Senku-chan . . . I'm coming, Senku-chaaaan!"

Senku's panting hard and he pulls Gen up. Gen wrapped his legs around Senku's waist while his arms clung to Senku's neck. He's being fucked like they're bith desperate to reproduce in this new world.

Senku thrusts harder inside Gen until he moans wildly in intense pleasure. He likes doing this, Gen's the sexiest in the verge of passing out.

"Senku-chan. . .no more, I can't hold it anymore, Senku-chaaaan~ ahhh ahh! ahhh! Haaahh yeah, aaaahh, Senku-chaaan, aaaaah!"

***

Kohaku shook her head when Gen came out from Senku's lab. Now she knew why the old guy's face glows.


End file.
